yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Students/@comment-27362930-20170129163507
hi this is so long does this count as spam?? Student headcanons??aretheseevenheadcanons: Yui Rio - Bullies people, calls em out, but still manages to be likable while doing that. Spicy. Big pervert. Has a huge lesbian crush on Yuna Hina. Mischievous. Extremely honest. Enjoys hentai. Likes gossip. Buys panty shots of Yuna Hina. Continuously keeps grabbing Yuna's butt. Pulls pranks on students. Yuna Hina - Very innocent + sweet. Girly. Daydreams alot. Loves to have long walks. Talkative. Doesn't like gossip. Her favourite time of the year is summer. Doesn't mind when Yui grabs her butt, as she has a crush on her. Shes takes it as another prank by Yui, not realizing she has a crush on her as well. Koharu Hinata - Very ditzy. It was her idea to wear friendship bands. Loves staring at clouds and stars. Plays video games, especially pixelated/retro ones, she prefers them to modern video games titles. Childish. Silly. Was thrown in the dumpster once by the delinquents, leaving her smelling bad for the rest of the day. Crushes on Hayato Haruki. Mei Mio - Is extremely good at writing to the point where she actually could write a whole book. Goofy and very likable. Wore glasses because she thought she looked cute in them, not because she had a problem with her eyes. The glasses were stolen by Yui a few times. Studious. Has great memory. Very forgivful. Reads books a lot. Secretly writes love stories about her and her crush - Ryusei. The stories are usually innocent... though there are exceptions. ;) Would probably be depressed for a long time if Ryusei moved to another school or died. She's also besties with him. Saki Miyu - Very loyal friend. Is in a platonic friendship with Kokona. Would probably beat you up if you tried to attack her friends.... If only she was stronger... One day she wishes her breasts weren't as big and the other day she's glad she has them. Enjoys playing mobile games in her spare time. Finds Sore Sasuke very cute and has a crush on him. Would do a lot for her friends... A LOT. Kokona Haruka - (I'm stuck here, like will she join the drama club? Will Riku Soma still have a crush on her?? Will ...??? I'm just going to do headcanons for the universe in which Kokona has a crush on Riku.. her joining the drama club doesn't rly matter). Kind and positive. Full of hope for the future. Very lovely. She's also very fancy. She invites her friends to her house every month. Collects shells. Loves her family and friends (her mom isnt dead here ok)). Sometimes shy. Crushes on Riku Soma ever since she fell off the stage into his arms while helping the Drama Club prepare a play. Haruto Yuto - (is he the science club prez oh my god i'm stuck again ugh) His personality is very like Yui's, except that he rather bullies people physically, he hurts them very weakly though to not hurt them extremely since he cares about his friends like Yui does. Crushes on Sota in smiliar fashion to Yui. He's good friends with her, them pulling pranks on people is basically the rainbow 12's (or 10's why yandev) nightmare. Is on bad terms with Budo Masuta. Sota Yuki - (more like shota yuki amirite??) Cute and girly. He's very sweet. Constantly worries that Haruto might not like his hairstyle very much as he crushes on him. Enjoys staring at sunsets. Very romantic? ((I don't have a lot headcanons for him soz). Hayato Haruki - Jokey and very childish. Is on very good terms with Koharu, he's also very glad about that as he crushes on her. Unlike Koharu though, if you anger him he'll probably yell at you until you cry. Same thing would happen if you hurt Koharu. The other boys are semi-afraid of him (except Haruto), but are still friends with him as he's very likable if you don't anger him. Invites Koharu to play games with him. He prefers newer games, though he finds older games fun sometimes. Ryusei Koki - Very artsy. Is extremely good at drawing. Goofy aswell. He used to be an art club member before he realized he can't spend as much time as he used to have with Mei Mio. His drawings are beautiful, they come close to Art Club President's art pieces. He's friends with him. Studious and has a great memory. He thought Mei looked cute with her glasses on, he still find her cute though. Secretly draws pictures of Mei Mio, sometimes with him cuddling/hugging her. His art pieces of her are mostly innocent... but there are exceptions, as he sometimes buys panty shots of her for a "reference". ;) i'll do the rest tmrw or some other time, i'vw been writing these for about an hour and a half i'm such a nolife..... these arent that great anyways so u m yea or something